A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of soil activators and methods for producing soil activators, and more particularly to a substantially odor free fertilizer and its method for production.
B. Description of the Related Art
Fertilizers are added to the soil for crops, or in some cases they can be applied directly to foliage, to supply elements needed for plant nutrition. Seventeen elements are known to be essential to the health and growth of plants. Typically, nitrogen, phosphorus, and potassium are provided in the greatest quantities. With increasing knowledge of the role of each of the nutrients essential to plants there is a better understanding of the importance of providing a given nutrient at the appropriate stage of phenology. To accomplish this, rapid changes in fertilizer formulations and methods of applications have been necessary. One factor increasing changes in fertilization formulations and methods is due to pressure from federal, state, and local regulatory agencies and citizen groups to reduce the total amount of fertilizer in general, and of specific nutrients in particular, being applied to the soil.
Established plants that are grown in soil require moisture and a number of plant nutrients, such as compounds of nitrogen, phosphorus, potassium, calcium, magnesium, iron, and other essential elements, for vigorous growth. The plant nutrients are usually water soluble and must be in a chemical form that allows them to be utilized by the plants. Thus, the mere presence of essential elemental substances in the soil does not necessarily mean that the plants are able to utilize them effectively as plant nutrients. Also, the plant nutrients should be present in the proper concentrations and ratios for the most effective utilization by the plants. As is well known, many soils are deficient in one or more plant nutrients and/or the plant nutrients that are present are not in a chemical form easily utilized by the plants.
Numerous attempts have been made to overcome the limitations and disadvantages, listed above, of natural soils. The most common approach involves analyzing the soil to determine the available plant nutrients, and then adding the deficient plant nutrients in the form of chemical fertilizers. This method is expensive, initially, and must be repeated each year to achieve the best results as all, or part of, the added plant nutrients are consumed by the growing plants. Also, the use of conventional chemical fertilizers does not aid, in any appreciable way, in the use of plant nutrients that are present in the soil in unusable form. Additionally, chemical fertilizers do not increase the resistance of the growing plants to disease or adverse environmental conditions.
One known soil preparation method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,462 to Malmgren. Malmgren describes a growing medium in which soil is mixed with rubber. However, in the Malmgren patent, the particle size of the rubber is at least {fraction (5/16)} of an inch and the rubber is at least 10% by volume.
Fertilizers also commonly contain secondary nutrients such as calcium, magnesium, and sulfur. Trace nutrients often found in fertilizer compositions include iron, zinc, manganese, copper, boron, and molybdenum. It is common, when insecticide or fungicidal activities are required, to add an insecticide/fungicide in a separate step. Accordingly, it would be a significant advantage to have a single formulation, which is effective as a fertilizer, an insecticide, and a fungicide.
C. Definitions
Fertilizerxe2x80x94One that fertilizes; any of the large number of natural and synthetic materials spread on or worked into soil to increase its fertility. The use of xe2x80x9cfertilizerxe2x80x9d in this application is intended to encompass the broadest possible definition of the term.
The present invention provides a new and improved fertilizer and method for making the fertilizer. This invention is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.
In accordance with the present invention, the fertilizer includes 70.57% by weight organic material, the organic material comprising 78.8% by weight Class A organic material, 0.1% by weight water soluble nitrogen, 0.9% by weight water insoluble nitrogen, 1.0% by weight phosphate (P2O5), 18.0% by weight calcium, and 1.2% by weight iron, 20.87% by weight shredded rubber, 6.96% by weight high sulfur carbon, 1.00% by weight Canadian peat, 0.50% by weight trace minerals, the trace minerals comprising calcium carbonate, dicalcium phosphate, sodium chloride, potassium sulfate, magnesium sulfate, manganous oxide, ferrous carbonate, copper sulfate, zinc oxide, ethylenediamine dihydriodide, cobalt carbonate, sodium selenite, vitamin A supplement, vitamin D supplement, vitamin E supplement, and iron oxide, and 0.10% by weight organic surfactant, the organic surfactant comprising biostimulants, B-complex vitamins, hormones, and fermentation products.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the soil activator includes an organic material, rubber, carbon, peat, and a surfactant.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the rubber has a diameter of approximately 0.0625 inch or less.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the rubber is less 5% by volume, and preferably approximately between 3 and 5%.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the current invention, the activator further comprises trace minerals, the organic material is an organic fertilizer, the surfactant is an organic surfactant, the carbon is high sulfur carbon, and the peat is Canadian peat.
In accordance with another aspect of the current invention, the soil activator is approximately between 50% and 75% by weight of the organic fertilizer, approximately between 10% and 30% by weight of the rubber, approximately between 3% and 10% by weight of the high sulfur carbon, approximately between 0.1% to 5% by weight of the Canadian peat, approximately between 0.05% to 2% by weight of the trace minerals, and approximately between 0.01% to 0.5% by weight of the organic surfactant.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the soil activator is 70.57% by weight of the organic fertilizer, 20.87% by weight of the rubber, 6.96% by weight of the high sulfur carbon, 1.00% by weight of the Canadian peat, 0.50% by weight of the trace minerals, and 0.10% by weight of the organic surfactant.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the soil activator is approximately 70% by weight of the organic material, approximately 21% by weight of the rubber, approximately 7% by weight of the carbon, approximately 1% by weight of the peat, and approximately 0.1% by weight of the surfactant.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a method for producing a substantially odor-free fertilizer includes the steps of mixing rubber with an organic material, adding carbon, adding peat, adding a surfactant, and adding trace minerals.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the method includes mixing rubber with an organic fertilizer, adding high sulfur carbon, and mixing rubber with an organic fertilizer comprising pasteurized sewage sludge, nitrogen, phosphate, potassium, calcium, and iron.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the method includes mixing 20.87% by weight of rubber with 70.57% by weight of an organic material, adding 6.96% by weight carbon, adding 1.00% by weight peat, and adding 0.10% by weight surfactant.
One advantage of the present invention is that the method produces a substantially odor free fertilizer.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the fertilizer produces plants that are substantially larger and healthier than those grown with known fertilizers.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the fertilizer loosens the soil, which allows the roots to penetrate the soil more efficiently.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that insects are kept away from the plants, and the growth of unwanted weeds is retarded, without damaging the plant.
Still yet another advantage of the present invention is that the coal dust absorbs the sun and heats up the ground.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the peat helps activate the soil, and the trace minerals help water retention in the soil.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the small diameter of the rubber blends with the soil more efficiently.